


like the paradise found

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Riding, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Most people’s first thoughts when dealing with a real life alien weren’tholy hell, she’s gorgeous.





	like the paradise found

**Author's Note:**

> [Obligatory link to the title inspiration.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYvlVR_BEc)
> 
> Also, this was written before Season 6, so there aren't any relevant spoilers, but it ended up fitting pretty well with canon, so...read at your own discretion, I guess.

“Yes,” Krolia said the first time Ryou asked. “We have teeth down there too, in case we change our minds halfway through.”

Ryou hummed in response, focusing on the pan of scrambled eggs on the stove in front of him. They were turning a nice golden color, flecked with pieces of onion and bacon. The smell was heavenly. “That sounds…useful.”

He turned back to the alien sitting at his kitchen table. Krolia was scowling, one hand buried in the mess of her hair as she attempted to decipher an old newspaper. Her injured leg was propped up on another chair, atop a stack of pillows. Through the window, he could see the back end of her spacecraft, half-heartedly covered in a tarp like it was a car someone had left out in the rain. Because this was his life now.

Ryou took the pan off the heat, using the spatula to slide half of the eggs onto a plate. He walked over to the table and sat down. Krolia was still messing with her hair. “Do you want a comb for that?”

“Eventually,” Krolia said. She smoothed her hair back from her forehead. “Why are you so concerned with my anatomy, anyway?”

“Because I’m trying to nurse you back to health without accidentally killing you,” Ryou replied. “And that gash on your leg goes pretty high up. I don’t want to bump anything dire.”

Krolia tilted her head, as if to say _fair enough_. Ryou held the plate out to her. “What does your little machine say about this?”

Krolia dug into the pocket of her jumpsuit, coming out with a palm-sized device that glowed violet on one end. She swept it over the plate, and a scanner beam emitted from the end, the edges of it just flickering over Ryou’s hand. It beeped twice, and Krolia pulled it back to examine the readings on its tiny screen. “Most of it seems edible, but parts of it aren’t safe to consume,” she said. “I think it’s those green fleck things.”

“That’ll be the chilies,” Ryou said, standing up again. “Don’t worry, I can make you a batch without them.”

The device beeped again, and Krolia frowned down at it. “It says they are poisonous to _both_ species.”

Ryou shrugged. “Well, only technically.”

Krolia’s scowl deepened, and Ryou laughed.

—

It was amazing how quickly keeping a world-shattering secret became normal when you had no one to share it with. The first few days were spent just setting things up - cleaning up the debris from the crash site, figuring out what food was and wasn’t safe for Krolia to eat, and tending to her injuries while making sure she didn’t contract one of the many nasty infections humans were prone to. On the fifth day he actually convinced her to take a bath that involved more cleaning than just disinfecting her wounds. Apparently aliens didn’t use water to bathe, which made some sense - plenty of humans didn’t either, but Ryou didn’t have the money to put up a sonic cleanser in this rickety old shack.

And he had been right; he did end up seeing rather a lot of her as time went on, between fixing her up and helping her to and from the shower. All purely clinical, of course. And if Ryou found himself having to look away blushing more and more often instead of less and less -

Well, if anything it proved that he had spent way too much time playing those old Mass Effect games when he was a teenager. Most people’s first thoughts when dealing with a real life alien weren’t _holy hell, she’s gorgeous_.

(Even if she did have such a cute fanged smile, and the most stunning eyes - )

He didn’t do anything, of course - he was a gentleman, and a decent human being beside. You didn’t hit on an injured person who was relying on you not to rat them out to the government.

That didn’t mean things didn’t get a little bit awkward at times.

“You earthlings are obsessed with sexual acts, aren’t you?” Krolia said, about two weeks in. She gestured at the television screen, where two teenagers in period clothing were making out in the backseat of a car. After the first few days of Krolia being bored out out of her mind while lying on the couch, Ryou had surrendered control of the television remote. He wasn’t sure he’d be getting it back. “It’s in practically all of this programming.”

“Yeah, it comes up a lot,” Ryou admitted. “Side effect of being fun and pretty culturally important.”

“Back in…” Krolia hesitated, and Ryou carefully didn’t look at her while she paused. “Where I am from, it isn’t treated with such importance. What does it mean to you, then?”

“Well…a lot of things.” Ryou couldn’t help chuckling. “Like, a _lot_ a lot of stuff. People usually have their own views. For a bunch of us it’s mostly about pleasure. Sometimes having more or less experience can effect your reputation…in good ways, but also negative ones. Sometimes it can be used to persuade folks, or as a means to an end - though that’s usually pretty unethical, on both ends. And classically, in a lot of cultures, it’s an expression of romantic love.” He looked over at Krolia, lounging on the couch.

She was dressed in jean cut-offs and one of the few t-shirts he had that was big enough to fit her, with one hand propping her chin up. In the light of the setting sun, her eyes gleamed inscrutable gold and purple. “Yes,” she said. “Pair-bonding is an important reason.” Then she looked to him. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“What do you use it for?”

Ryou shifted in his seat. Adults past the age of thirty did not _blush_ , for crying out loud. “I mean, it’s good for recreational purposes. I definitely enjoy it. But for me, the best thing about it is the trust that you share with that other person. That can be really hard to find, in or out of a relationship.”

“That is true,” Krolia said. “It’s not the usual thing, for us, for trust to be a priority in a partnership. We do seek more stable ones out sometimes, for breeding purposes, but they rarely last after the objective.” She trailed off, and made a twisting motion with her hands that seemed to be her way of shrugging. “Long-term relationships are…discouraged.”

She lapsed back into silence, and Ryou watched her as she watched the two kids onscreen stare at each other with distraught expressions, clutching at each other as some jealous third bore down on them. Discouraged. Huh.

Krolia had definitely loosened up some after Ryou had made it clear he wasn’t about to turn her over to the authorities, but there were some lines she still didn’t cross. For example, she would never say why she had been near Earth in the first place. He could understand why. Her original jumpsuit, torn and bloodied as it was, looked like a uniform for some sort of occupation, and judging by the branded knife she always kept by her side, and the clever pair of blasters she’d had with her in the ship, he could guess that occupation was _soldier_. Wasn’t like the Garrison didn’t have the same setup. And a good soldier wasn’t supposed to give information away, even to an ally.

But when she did speak of home - tidbits slipped out occasionally - it was always about the most general of things: food, weaponry, physiology. Never anything about specific people, and never any names. Out of the bits and pieces that she brought out of her ship, he’d never seen anything like a keepsake. If there was a way to be more alone when you were already stranded on an alien planet - she was it.

So when Krolia kissed him one night, eight weeks in, Ryou let it happen, and didn’t take it for granted.

—

The options for a bed were pretty limited. There was the couch, and then there was Ryou’s rickety metal frame, which was currently covered in unwashed hiking gear. When Krolia shoved him up against the wall of the shack and then lifted him to kiss him better, Ryou seriously considered letting her have him right there, if only so that he didn’t have to let go of her for longer than a second.

“Hang on,” he gasped out. Krolia pulled back, but only by a hair, keeping their foreheads pressed close together. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” Krolia said. She was only half a head taller than him, which shouldn’t have automatically translated to this much strength, but Ryou was hardly complaining. Her hands squeezed his thighs, and he was seriously tempted to just say to hell with it.

“You shouldn’t be trying to do anything complicated on that leg,” he said instead. “Let me down and I’ll go clear off my bed?”

Krolia sighed, but obliged. Ryou steadied himself, trying not to walk too stiffly. She followed him into the bedroom. It was ridiculous to get embarrassed now, after she’d already been seeing his mess for weeks, but Ryou still cleared off the bed as quickly as possible. When the last pair of boots was stacked in the corner, he turned back to Krolia. “So, how would you - ”

His words were cut off as Krolia grabbed him and kissed him soundly, her hands sliding up to cup his face. They went to his shoulders next, like she was about to push him down, but Ryou put his hands around her waist and twisted them. Krolia bounced down on the bed, so that Ryou had to bend to keep their lips pressed together. She hummed indulgently against his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. She had just let him manhandle her, he was pretty sure, and that was _still_ hot.

“Can I - ?”

Krolia nodded, and Ryou climbed onto her lap, knees folded on either side of her hips. He draped his arms over her shoulders, and Krolia leaned in for another kiss. This time she licked curiously at his lips, and Ryou let his mouth fall open, relishing the slow transition from the determined press of her lips to the deep, gentle slide of their mouths together. She was getting the hang of this. Almost of their own volition, his hands drifted down the back of Krolia’s t-shirt, fingers brushing over her velvety nape. Krolia wasn’t furred exactly, but while she had the same light down a human would on her face and hands, it was darker and a fair bit heavier on the rest of her body. It felt silky smooth to the touch, and Krolia made a purring noise in the back of her throat as he kept stroking.

When they did break apart, Ryou slid his hands down her sides, finding the hem of her shirt and pushing under it so he could stroke the fur at her hips instead. Krolia purred even louder as her eyes drifted shut. Intellectually, Ryou knew they should probably take a break and talk before going any farther…but they could touch and talk at the same time, right?

With an effort, he kept himself from trying to pull her shirt up any farther and held back. “So….should we talk about this? With the whole interspecies thing?”

Krolia chuckled. “I’m sure it won’t be as complicated as you expect it to be.”

Ryou raised his brow. “Had a lot of experience with aliens, huh?”

“I haven’t been killed yet,” Krolia said, laughing. It stretched into a moan as Ryou kissed her neck. She tasted like sunlight and sweat. Her skin felt different - not as delicate as a human’s, but denser, firmer. When he let his teeth graze it, Krolia let out an encouraging purr, grip tightening in his hair. Ryou sank his teeth in, sucking on the flesh and lavishing it with his tongue.

When he pulled back, there was already the beginning signs of a small, blotchy bruise where his mouth had been. His eyes followed it to the curve of her markings, rising up the side of her neck and over her jaw, sweeping up to touch the bottom of her cheekbones. They only accented the slight edge of fierceness in her features, and as he watched her stern mouth curved in a smile, moving as she said something that went in one ear and out the other.

…God, she was beautiful.

Belatedly, he realized she was waiting for a response. “Sorry, can you say that again?”

“Do you need any outside resources to engage in coitus?” Krolia said. “Some species do - it’s no shame.”

“No, not really,” Ryou said. He stroked his thumb over her collarbone, resisting the urge to grind against her. “Well - most humans need lubrication to be comfortable. I, uh - can’t really produce that, but I have some artificial stuff that might work.”

“No fear,” Krolia said. “I can produce my own. It should be sufficient, as long as you don’t try anything advanced.”

“I’m not entirely sure if I could wrap my head around what you might find ‘advanced.’”

“We’ll see,” Krolia said ominously. “For the specifics, I do have what you would probably call ‘receptive’ genitalia.” She paused for a moment, eyes narrowing in thought. “What’s the human vernacular for it, I know you’ve told me - cat?”

Ryou had to stifle a burst of laughter. “Something like that, yeah.” He continued, considering his words carefully. “That’s pretty fitting, since I have penetrative organs. I am technically capable of being penetrated, but it requires a bit more preparation than I’d like to go through right now.” Krolia nodded, and he moved on to the next question that had been lingering in his mind. “And I’m guessing the same principles apply to our versions of penetrative sex?” By what Krolia had mentioned before, the act itself didn’t seem to be drastically different… “Insert Tab A into Slot B, move until satisfied, and all that?”

Krolia laughed long and loud. She scooted out from under him, farther up the bed, and leaned back on her elbows, spreading her legs with a confident grin. “Yes, yes. I don’t have any objections…but I do have a proposition.”

“Oh?”

“Something to try,” Krolia said. “I believe humans make a practice of using their mouths beforehand?”

Ryou’s heart skipped a beat. His mind filled in one of the half-forgotten fantasies he’d been harboring the last few weeks; lean, muscular thighs squeezing around his head, while clawed hands tangled in his hair. “Me? On you?”

Krolia bared her teeth, their white points gleaming deadly sharp, and then closed her mouth. “I don’t believe it would be possible the other way around,” she said, almost regretfully. “Would you be interested?”

Ryou got down on his knees, than lowered himself the rest of the way. His cock twitched in his jeans, but that could wait; right now he had a much more important task ahead of him. “Oh hon,” he murmured. “You have no idea how interested I am.”

Krolia smiled at that, and kept her legs open as he moved up between them. It sounded like the basics of getting an alien to orgasm was the same as getting a human to do the same - find what was sensitive, and stimulate it until climax. Instead of diving right in, he reached out, slowly sliding his hands up her thighs before gently cupping her crotch through the cotton sweatpants. She had declined his offers of underwear, and as he applied some pressure with his fingertips, he could feel softness underneath. He could tell it was shaped a little differently from human norms, but damn if the way Krolia’s hips gave a stilted jerk wasn’t exactly the same.

He hummed, and rubbed a little harder, moving his fingers in a rounded path from top to bottom. Krolia rocked her hips into it again, and she let out a guttural noise that sounded nearer to a purr than her usual growls. “Ryou…”

“Mhmm?”

“That might work a _little_ better without something in the way.”

Ryou chuckled, nuzzling against her thigh unashamedly. The knot on her sweatpants was easy to undo, leaving them loose on her hips. Then he paused with his fingers curled around the band, and looked up. “You’re sure there isn’t actually _teeth_ \- ”

Krolia swore and shoved at his head, pushing it deeper between her thighs. A giddy grin still on his face, Ryou pulled her pants down, sliding them off her long, furred legs and then dropping them onto the sheets. He leaned back in as Krolia spread her legs, and took a good, long look.

“Huh.” Well, it definitely wasn’t as unusual as certain tentacle-themed media had led him to imagine. The top of it was flat, with nothing but a thin and tight slit, but underneath it were labia not dissimilar to a human’s. Her fur was absent here, and the folds were fully visible, flushed red-violet, slightly swollen, and with a slightly ragged edge to them like flower petals. They were more circular than oblong, and looked surprisingly small. Ryou reached out and skimmed a thumb over them; it came back with a string of slick, with a faint tint of lavender. “You really are color-coded, aren’t you?”

“Says the pink one,” Krolia retorted. Ryou smoothed his other hand over the taut muscle of her stomach, and he made sure to meet her eyes before licking his wet finger clean.

Krolia’s mouth snapped shut, and she flopped back, one leg swinging over his shoulder to rest heavily on his back. “ _Filthy_ ,” she muttered, and Ryou chuckled again. She hadn’t tasted like much, compared to stronger human flavors; maybe it was for the best she couldn’t go down on him.

Ryou settled one hand on the crease of her inner thigh and bent down. The heat of her skin warmed his face. Krolia let out a slightly sharper exhale when he stroked the edges of her folds, and he couldn’t help but smile.

First, he went to the slit at the top. The skin around it was bare and smooth; firm too, like there was cartilage beneath it. When Ryou skimmed a finger over it, he didn’t get any reaction from Krolia, and there was no give that would allow for insertion. But there was another entrance an inch or two below just visible between her folds, the kind Ryou was more used to seeing on humans. He used his thumbs to pull them open as he examined it.

The skin around this hole had a different texture to it. There were eight bumps lining the rim: tiny nodes that were a slightly darker shade of purple than the skin around them. The largest of them, at the apex, was clit-sized, but the others were increasingly small. Ryou went for the largest one first. When his finger nudged it, Krolia’s breath hitched ever so slightly, and he watched, fascinated, as a trickle of wetness came seeping through the skin just above his fingers. He trailed his finger over all of them in one loop, and she got even wetter.

Well, that would be fun to play with. He left her hole alone for now; it might be good to wait until she was more aroused to try penetration, just in case. Instead, he brushed his fingers over the rest of her folds, listening closely to Krolia’s breathing in case he happened upon any other sensitive spot. He didn’t see anything else obvious, but as he kept stroking Krolia kept getting wetter and wetter, more so when he came close to those bumps.

Ryou leaned forward and pressed a perversely chaste kiss to her slit, right at the very top. Her skin was as smooth and warm under his mouth as was under his fingers, and he ran his tongue down until it brushed against the peak of her folds.

When he turned his head to kiss her thigh, Ryou swore he heard her give a frustrated groan.

He kept kissing around her: at the soft skin of her thighs, the tender crease between them, her outer folds. The latter he sucked into his mouth, sweeping his tongue over their strange, fluttering edges. When he finally trailed a finger through her folds she let out a pleased, shivering moan; it came back wet with slick once again, and he returned with two fingers, spreading her folds open like he was about to put his mouth right on her. But instead he slowly and deliberately exhaled, hot breath meant to prick on oversensitive skin.

Krolia’s thighs tensed. “Nnnh…”

“How does that feel?” Ryou said. “Too strange?”

“Too _gentle_.” Krolia dug her heels into his back, but her tone was more joking than scolding. And when he raised his head just far enough to catch a glimpse of her face, she was smiling at him affectionately. “I thought this would be more…intense.”

“Hey, this is the first time you’ve had someone do this to you, right?” Ryou said. He interspersed his words with kisses, still just at the edges of her labia. “I think it’s important to make sure you really…savor…this.”

He let out another teasing exhale, and then licked a long, broad path right up the center of her, the tip of his tongue sliding over the dip of her hole. Krolia immediately moaned, her hips jerking up to follow his mouth right as he pulled away, but this time he gave her what she wanted: another lick over her folds that ended with a swirl of his tongue against her hole, those little bumps sliding past deliciously.

“Yes,” Krolia hissed, drawing out the word into a moan. Her hips worked under Ryou’s hands, and he moved with them. He swirled his tongue over her rim once more before plunging it inside, licking at that tight muscle. Her taste filled his whole mouth; he had thought it was bland before, but now he could tell it was faintly sweet, like a rich caramel. He pulled back a little, dragging the flat of his tongue over the largest node, then dove right back in, pushing his tongue deep. Krolia grabbed at his head as she pushed her hips into his face, grinding harder and harder. As Ryou continued to lick her open, he could feel her wetness beading and running down his chin.

Though he could have happily spent years in that exact position, eventually Ryou had to make himself pull away to get a full breath. He pulled back just far enough to fully examine what he’d wrought. He could _see_ Krolia’s hole clenching, dark purple flesh made even darker by the addition of dripping lubricant.

Krolia stroked his hair, and Ryou shamelessly nuzzled against her palm. “How do you feel about having something in you, sweetheart?”

“Ecstatic,” Krolia said, her droll tone not quite hiding a faint tremor in her voice. “Thrilled, overjoyed, delighted - ”

Ryou chuckled. “Quit showing off your vocabulary. I’ve got you.”

He pressed his finger against her entrance and let it slowly sink inside: the soaked rim as pliant as the inside was tight. He used his other fingers to pet the skin around her hole when he pulled out, stroking that ring of nodes until Krolia let out a frustrated grunt and clutched at his hair. “ _Ryou_...”

Ryou grinned, braced his free hand on her stomach, and thrust back inside with two fingers, scissoring wide and curling at the top of the arc. That seemed to do the trick, or at least made Krolia huff loudly and cut off complaining. He curved his fingers deeper. They sunk knuckle-deep with ease, her cunt practically sucking him in. Really - the way her inner muscles clenched down was far stronger and more directed than Ryou was used to. There were ridges of muscle under the skin that fluttered at his touch, spiraling down tightly - fuck, that would feel _amazing_. He could still push back against them, though, and when he did Krolia moaned happily, moving her hips into it. Ryou turned and twisted his fingers, moving them in invisible patterns that nonetheless made Krolia twitch and tense and sigh with pleasure.

He waited until she relaxed somewhat before adding a third finger, holding them stiff against the pressure. His motions became more direct, pounding in and out of her, and she clenched down even harder, pulling him back inside. Primed and ready.

With some difficulty, Ryou moved in so he could fit his mouth alongside his hand, not stopping. The subtle scent of her filled his nose as he managed to seal his mouth over her nodes.

Oh, Krolia _liked_ that. Her skin instantly dampened under his mouth as he applied some suction and flicked his tongue over the small bumps, pumping his fingers faster and faster. Around the inward curve of her inner walls, his fingertips brushed over several patches of skin with a surprisingly familiar spongy texture, and when he curled and dragged his fingertips over them, he was rewarded with a fresh gush of slick both inside and out, dripping down his palm. Through the wrap of her legs, he caught the edge of a muffled wail, and Ryou dutifully continued to toy with her nodes and rub those inner spots as best he could, all while thrusting in and out, working her open. Krolia squeezed her thighs around his head, and he could feel her trembling underneath him, he could _feel_ it -

Krolia cried out as she came, a wild yell that surely echoed through the thin walls into the desert night. She clamped down on Ryou’s fingers, almost unbelievably tight, but the slide of her wetness let him keep pumping them in and out; her nodes almost slid away from Ryou’s mouth as she bucked, but he locked his lips around them and kept sucking.

He kept going until the pressure around his fingers lessened abruptly, though he could still feel her lingering tremors as he pulled them out. He lifted his head to see her gone completely limp and breathing hard, with an expression of bliss that even he could clearly decipher. Dazedly, she slid her legs off of his shoulders before she arched and stretched, accompanied by a satisfied and drawn-out groan. After a few moments, she lifted her head. “Your media was _not_ exaggerating.”

“Surprisingly, not as much in that department,” Ryou agreed. He swiped the back of his hand over his chin as best he could, wiping the leavings on a corner of the sheets. These were gonna be done for anyway.

Krolia lifted herself up, motions more steady than before. Her eyes sparkled with renewed energy. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Ryou managed to keep himself from yelping as she hauled him up, then twisted to put him in her place, on his back while she loomed above him. He pushed himself up on his elbows as Krolia took a seat on his thighs, a weight he couldn’t have thrown off if he wanted to. Her eyes dipped down to his crotch, where the bulge in his pants couldn’t be more obvious. His single-minded focus must have been the only reason he hadn’t ended up humping the mattress like a teenager. “Would you like me to do something about that?”

“That would be nice,” Ryou said, a little strangled.

She pushed him back on the bed, and Ryou went down easily, watching in semi-awe as his alien - this gorgeous, incredibly strong alien wearing nothing but his old Psychedelic Furs t-shirt - grabbed the waist of his jeans and went to work on his belt. As soon as Krolia unzipped his pants and pulled open the front of his boxers, his cock sprang free, bobbing and flushed red. She ran a finger up the side, and Ryou shuddered hard, a blurt of pre-come seeping from the tip. “Mmm…it’s so soft.”

“I’ll beg to differ,” Ryou gasped out. “Krolia, _please_ …”

Krolia rose and wrapped a hand around his cock, holding it upright as she moved right above it. That wet heat kissed the tip of his cock, and Ryou let out a strangled groan as Krolia sank down, her smile only growing wider. “You can keep begging, if you want.”

—

The thought came to Ryou only after they had showered and crawled back into bed, as he curled up against Krolia’s side. He jolted upright. “Oh _shit_ ,” he said. “Krolia - can you get pregnant? Are you on birth control?”

Krolia snorted, not even bothering to open her eyes. “I hardly think that I’m suddenly going to turn out to be fertile with an undocumented species from the edge of the universe. Biology doesn’t really work that way.”

“Oh,” Ryou said, deflating a little. She made a good point. He flopped back down onto the sheets. After a minute, he scooted closer so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. She let out a quiet _hmph_ , and threw an arm around his shoulders, holding him tight as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Shki made some art for this fic, so [please enjoy](https://hadobaloo.tumblr.com/tagged/in-all-seriousness-tho%3A-semesters-ends-are-crappy). ^^


End file.
